Back Again
by Blood Shifter2
Summary: What would happen if characters from Beast Wars came back during the time of the war but unintentionally? But this time they have a deadly secret that changes everything. Does not follow the series. CheetorxOC. Please R&R.
1. Back Again

The ship chasing us had yet to slow down or give up. We had sent out multiple messages for help but we knew that they had chased us into a jamming area. By the time our friends found out about us missing we could be anywhere. My mate looked up at me from her stats.

"We only have one choice. We have to use the warp drive. Their ship isn't looking like it has had any repairs in a while. We can try our luck."

"You remember the last time we used the warp drive? That will only make it harder for the others to find us."

"We have no choice. A couple more hits like that last one and this ship will fall apart."

I growled. Now I knew how Optimus felt when he had to make a big decision. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Start the warp gate."

My mate nodded before turning back around. The ship started humming and vibrating. A couple more shots came our way as the Hunter's knew what we were doing and were trying to stop us. But they were too late. The gate opened and we flew through it.

888888888888888888

The stretched feeling soon left once we were in normal space. My mate soon left her post to try and repair what she could of the ship. I looked out the window to find a very familiar sight. I smiled.

"Moonmist, come here. Look at where we are at."

Moonmist came over to where I was standing and smiled when the bright blue and green planet came into view. She shook her head before heading back to repairs.

"This planet will forever be calling us back here. This is our home."

"I have no doubts you are right Moon."

She was about to reply when the alarms and lights started flashing. I quickly rushed to the screens and cursed.

"There's a small leak in our fuel tank. It's been leaking for a while. One engine was ruptured. We're going down."

"Who knows what time period we'll be in once we land."

"Keep trying to repair as much as you can. I'll try and land us safely."

She nodded her head while we struggled to keep from crashing. It proved to be very hard but we were able to land quite nicely. I brought up a map of Earth and see where we had landed. Once we showed up on the map I laughed.

"Moon, come see where we are."

She ran over and looked before also laughing. We weren't too far away from where we had last landed back four million stellar cycles ago. I started typing to see if I could find out what time we were in. But the computers were too destroyed for that.

"I'm going out Moon. See if I can find out what's happening."

"If there are humans then make sure to stay out of sight. Also if the Autobots and Decepticons are awake as well."

"You got it. See ya later Moon."

I opened the door and ran out into the trees. I didn't activate my booster so as to keep my signature down. I found a small town with humans in it. I slowly walked around hoping to find out the date. I focused my scanners on a man holding a newspaper. The paper said March 15, 1995.

"Slag. Moon I found out the date."

"What is it?"

"March 1995."

"Fantastic, now we have to avoid-"

She suddenly cut off before replying a few seconds later cursing.

"Moon, are you alright?"

"We've got multiple signatures heading towards the ship! They must have seen it before we could mask it."

"Slag. Stay there I'm heading back."

"You're not going to get back in time."

"Get everything we need and get out of there. Destroy the ship."

"But we can't-"

"We have no choice. There are data files on that ship that neither side need. Destroy the ship. Meet me at these coordinates. If you have trouble, call me."

"Alright, be careful."

"Just gather everything. I'll rip off Megatron's head myself if anything happens to you."

"Nice to know you care. I have everything ready. You have the portable locater. Just in case someone is looking for us?"

"Yes, it's all here. I have the sequence started. I'm locking the ship up so no one can get in."

"How much time do we have?"

"Since both sides are near I set it for 15 seconds."

"I'll see you soon."

I waited in the small clearing. A loud boom in the distance told me of the ships demise. I listened carefully. A great black cat came out of the forest. She had bright blue optics. Her legs, head and tail had spots on them but the rest of her body was covered in stripes. Her tail was bladed, like mine, and she had small jets on each side of her body. She looked relieved to find me in good condition.

"You okay?"

"I'm just fine but I wish the same could be said for our ship."

"Looks like we're stuck on this planet once again."

"Only this time, we're alone, the Autobots and Decepticons are awake and there are the humans to worry about as well."

"Thanks for the update."

"Your wel-"

She stopped in mid-sentence and I also listened. The sound of jets approaching was one of the worse things we wanted right now. We ran into the forest but a gunshot to my side made our escape impossible. The last thing I heard was Moonmist calling my name.

"CHEETOR!"

_This has been something I've wanted to do for a while but never had the guts to do it. You can thank Mischievous Crystal for helping me. Please leave me lots of reviews._


	2. Safe Haven

I forced my systems to come back online. I refused to leave Moonmist alone with Decepticons. I onlined my optics and found a war zone. Moon had dragged me off into a small den of some kind. Autobots and Decepticons were maiming each other. And we were the prize. Moon nuzzled me when I sat up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just got hit with a stun ray."

"We're trapped here. They've been fighting for quite some time now. It's like Megatron won't give up. There is nothing left of the ship but us."

"We need to get as far away as possible."

Moon was going to reply but the ground in front of us exploded and a pair of bright, red optics stared back at us. This Decepticon looked very familiar. He grinned before turning back to the battle.

"Lord Megatron! I've found them!"

Now I knew who it was. The Aerial Commander of the Decepticon fleet and 2IC, Starscream. He must have been the one that hit me earlier. When his shout rang out all fighting ceased. Megatron grinned at Optimus before shoving him away.

"Grab them and let's go."

Moon and I looked at each other before looking at the Decepticons who were advancing on us. We each slipped out at a speed that wasn't known to these mechs. We made a 360 turn and started snarling at them. We made it clear. _Back off._

The Autobots were giving us strange looks as were the Decepticons. As if they've never seen two transmetal cats. Megatron stopped looking before trying to grab us. We split off and Moon did a little flip before swiping her tail at him. A deep, long gash stood out on his chest. The others stopped their advances when his yell echoed throughout the glen.

"You stupid pest."

I growled at him when he said that. I launched myself at him and used my claws to leave cuts on his face that gushed out energon. His screams could probably be heard on the other continents. I felt we had done enough. I looked at Moon and she nodded. We turned tail and ran into the forest while the cries of the Autobots drowned in the distance.

"What should we do now?"

"We find a place to lay low. Hopefully they'll forget about us after a while."

"Let's just hope that someone will come for us soon. We don't have a lot of energon."

"Slag, you're right. Let's find a pla-"

"Cheetor! What's wrong?"

We both looked down. Where the ray had hit me left an open wound. It was slowly trickling energon out. We both cursed this time. We need to find a safe place but the only places nearby were human homes. I looked at Moon.

"We'll need to find a human who can help. You know we can't take care of this on our own."

She looked at me long and hard before finally nodding. She helped me to stand up and let me lean against her as we walked towards the homes. Hoping that whoever would help us would be kind enough to keep our secret.

"We'll be in so much trouble when they find out what we did to Megatron."

"Yeah but you wanted to do that just as much as I did."

"You're right Moon. I did but that doesn't mean anyone else has to know."

"Right. Whatever happens on Earth, stays on Earth.

88888888888888888(Autobot Base)888888888888888

I calmly watched the footage we had of the battle of the cats. They looked to be exceptionally strong and very quick. There was something about them that rang a bell but would continually avoid me. They looked familiar somehow. I turned to my 2IC.

"Prowl, have you found anything yet?"

"Sorry sir. There are no records of any sign of those cats. It's like they don't even exist."

"Thank you Prowl. Good work. Bumblebee!"

The bright, yellow Minibot came up with an eager look on his face. I smiled under my faceplate. He always wanted to make me proud of him.

"Go scout the area. See if you can out anything about them. Don't approach them. Just watch. I don't want them to feel threatened by us."

"Yes sir."

After he saluted he transformed and raced out into the desert. I rewound the footage before sitting back down to watch it again. My spark was telling me I knew them somehow but where?

8888888888888888(With the Cats)888888888888888888

We had slowly but surely made to where the houses were at. The street was filled with kids of all ages, playing. We stayed in the shadows so to keep out of sight but I wasn't able to stand anymore. With a loud growl I collapsed onto the ground.

"Cheetor, you're exhausted. You need to rest."

"I also need to get this wound looked at. We need help. Go see if you can find-"

I stopped talking and looked to the young human that stood behind my mate. She turned to also stare. She lay down beside me and we studied the boy before us.

The boy looked to be 13 or 14. He had brown hair and green eyes. He stood to be around 5'6. He wore dark blue jeans and had a dark yellow shirt that said 'speed is my game' on it. His sneakers were black and red.

He had an amazed look and was steadily walking closer. His hand reached out and I pushed my nose into it. He finally got close enough to where he could pet the both of us. He took a deep breath.

"Wow. You two are so cool. I heard you talking. What are you names? I'm Jason Malane."

"I'm Cheetor and this is my mate, Moonmist."

"Are you Autobots? I noticed your symbol is red like theirs but yours is different."

"We'll tell you what we can but Cheetor needs help. He is injured. Do you have some place we can hide?"

"There is a really old house nearby that no one lives in. It's been abandoned for years. Do you need tools or anything?"

"Yes. Bring anything that can repair us. But you can't tell anyone about us."

"I promise. Head down a couple ways and you'll find the house. It's black. Go through the back way. Give me ten minutes and I'll be able to bring anything I can."

I walked back to the street before running down to a house where a group of girls were playing jump rope. The door slammed and we crawled in the direction that Jason had pointed out. We didn't more than one finding out about us. It was nearly dark by the time we made it and almost all the kids were inside. Jason was sitting on the back steps when we walked up.

I was still in a lot of pain. He had brought an enormous toolbox with him. Moonmist looked around before transforming.

"Moonmist Maximize!"

In a blurry motion she stood up on two legs. Her back legs became the legs she stood on like mine. Her cat head was also in the same place as mine, her chest. Her front legs became her arms. She looked a lot like me only different colors and more feminine. She took the toolbox from the shocked Jason and began sealing up the wound on my leg.

Jason shook his head and looked at me, probably thinking I was gonna do the same thing. I chuckled.

"I can do the same thing but I won't because I could cause more damage to the wound."

"Can you tell about yourself and why you're here and why-?"

"Whoa slow down there with the questions. Just sit tight and we'll give some info on why we're here."

He nodded his head before sitting on the ground before me. I was about to start when I heard a small voice.

"Jason, where are you?"

"Oh no! I forgot about my little sister Jessica."

"Maybe you should take her back to your mother and father."

"My father left me when I was eight, after Jessica was born. My mother works the night shift at the hospital. I'm the one that takes care of her."

We couldn't let the girl stay by herself. Moon glanced up from her work.

"Bring your sister here."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay, thanks."

He ran off to the side of the house to retrieve his little sister. Moon and I loved little ones. She paused in her work to give me a soft smile. I returned it with one of my own. When we heard rustling in the bushes we turned to see Jason return with a little girl. She had dirty blond hair and beautiful golden eyes. She wore blue shorts with a matching blue tank top. White shoes covered her feet. She stood in awe of us. She ran forward squealing and hugging my neck.

"KITTY!"

I chuckled softly and returned her hug. Moon finished her work and nodded to me. I sat up and pushed Jessica away. Jason grabbed a hold of her and held her back.

"Cheetor Maximize!"

Once my transformation was complete I looked over at the two gawking children. I smiled and sat down to lean against the house. Moon followed my example. Little Jessica moved to go sit in Moon's lap. I pulled Jason down into mine.

"Now I believe I owe the two of you a story. But I'm not going to tell you all of it tonight. This story is going to take some time to tell. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay?"

"I promise not to tell."

"Me too."

"Okay. We were on Cybertron getting some very classified information when we were found."


	3. Plans Being Made

_Hey everyone. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Never thought anyone would even read it. Glad to know some people do._

_Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Moonmist. Jason and Jessica belong to Cman710. Cheetor and the Autobots belong to Hasbro._

_Here's chapter 3._

(With the Autobots)

"Optimus sir. I couldn't find them."

"You couldn't find a single trace?"

"They left the forest and headed to the suburbs. I looked all over that area. I couldn't find any sign of them. They covered all their tracks. They must not want to be found."

"They're scared and I don't blame them. Jazz!"

The black and white saboteur was by my side in seconds.

"Yes sir?"

"Take Bumblebee and Mirage with you. See if the three of you can find something. I'd hate to think what Megatron may be doing on what to do with these cats."

8888888888888888(With the Decepticons)88888888888888888

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO SIGH OF THEM!**"

All the Decepticons flinched once the Decepticon Lord's voice rang throughout the base. The last battle had made Megatron very unhappy. They had lost the ship and the ones who piloted it. The three Seekers had been ordered to find the cats and bring them back to the base but they had come back empty-handed.

"How could you not find two giant metal cats? They should out like a sore thumb."

"Those cats covered their tracks extremely well. We even watched an Autobot try and lead us but he too found nothing before heading back to his base."

Most thought Megatron was going to hit Starscream but stopped at the last minute. He started pacing the room, thinking. He looked back at Starscream.

"Do you think they could have left the area?"

"No. The direction they ran in was also the direction for a small town. Not very big but big enough to hide the two of them. They could have found human help."

"Then why don't pay a visit to this town soon but not yet. We shall wait and see if they do anything."

888888888888888888(With the Cats)8888888888888888

I silently watched as Jessica played jump rope with Moon. She was having a lot of fun. Moon has always loved little ones. This little girl hardly ever got to spend time with her mother because of all the work she does.

_Ice cream soda with a cherry on top_

_Who's your boyfriend I forgot_

_A, B, C, D, E, F, G…._

I shook my head at the nursery rhyme. I was looking through our energon cubes to find that we had very few left. I sighed.

"Is everything okay Cheetor?"

I look up to see Jason giving me a worried look. Moon and Jessica had also stopped playing and were coming over.

"We're running low on energon. We have very little left. The only choice we have is if others don't come for us soon, we'll have to steal from the Autobots."

Jessica gasped.

"But stealing is wrong."

"I know it is Jessie but if we don't then we'll die."

"No die!"

"Can I see this energon?"

I looked up to Jason to see him giving me a curious look. I grab one of the cubes and hold it out to him. He held up close and studied it.

"I could probably duplicate this. I'm really good at breaking things down and identifying them. I could figure what makes this up and see if can make some replicas. Is that okay?"

"How long do you think that will take?"

"A week, two tops. Is that gonna be enough time?"

"We can go a little bit longer because we also need to feed our beast modes so I think that will be plenty of time."

"I'll go get started tonight and tell you how I'm doing and-"

"Shhh."

They were all silent as I listened to our surroundings. I could tell Moon had also gone quiet so she too could listen. I could hear the faint fall of footsteps. It had to be the Autobots. Decepticons would rather fly overhead.

"You two need to leave. We don't want the Autobots to know that you know us. Or the Decepticons for that matter."

Jason nodded his head and grabbed his sister's hand and silently ran from the back yard. Once they were out of sight I nodded to Moon. We transformed and ran out into the forest, hoping that Jason and Jessica would be alright.

8888888888888(With Jazz)888888888888

I looked back to where both Bee and Mirage were at. Bee was in a tree scouting the area. He shook his head to me before climbing down. There was no sign of them. Mirage was invisible so as to not alert the cats to his presence but I could hear where he was.

"I think we should wrap things up you guys. We won't find anything in the dark."

"We'll start here again tomorrow. Maybe you were right Bee. They could be hiding somewhere in that town."

Mirage had just reappeared when a low growl was brought to our audios.

We all froze and slowly turned towards the sound. In the bushes could be seen were a pair of bright red optics and a pair of blue optics. Both cats stalked out of the bushes before slowly circling us. While doing this they were keeping a safe distance away from us. I started talking to Prowl through our bond.

_/Prowl?/_

_/Is everything okay Jazz? You sound distressed./_

_/I have every reason to be./_

_/Did you find the cats?/_

_/No. They found us./_

_/Have they harmed you?/_

_/No. They're just circling us and growling./_

_/Don't make eye contact with them. They might feel threatened if you do./_

"Keep your optics focused on the ground guys. Don't stare at them."

I wasn't sure if they obeyed for fear of making the cats mad. I could see out of the corner of my visor that the black cat had gone further from us but the other cat was calmly walking towards me but without the growling. I kept my optics at the dirt.

A soft nudge almost made me look at him before it was gone. The sound of them running made me look up. They were heading towards the west. They must have found a place to hide themselves. I looked to my comrades. They were watching the two forms disappear into the distance.

"Let's head back to base and report our findings."

888888888888888888(With the Cats)8888888888888888

I awoke to two small forms lying down next to me. The sun hadn't risen yet but I could still see the young children curled up asleep. Moon was already awake and smiling fondly down at the children. I assumed that their mother didn't come home last night. I pulled the blanket around them before getting up.

Last night had been rough. After we had encountered the Autobots, we had to make sure that they didn't follow us back. We ran in a different direction so as to make sure they didn't know we were here. We waited five hours before heading back here.

Moon was at the door watching the sunrise. This planet had always made us feel so at peace and welcome. I hoped we would see it during our time.

88888888888888888(With the Autobots)8888888888888888

"That's pretty much what happened Prime."

I quietly thought of what we could do. Send out a team to find these cats and bring them in or just leave them alone. But then there's the part where the Decepticons may find them. The better option would be to find and bring them here.

I looked up at all the gathered bots, watching and waiting for me to give the command on what to do.

"This is what we are going to do. We are going to send a team to go out and find these cats. You will bring them back here. And without hurting them badly if we can. These are the bots that will be going.

"Prowl will be in command of this operation. Jazz will be his 2IC. Ratchet will go to make injuries will be kept at minimal. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Tracks, Bluestreak and Trailbreaker will be there in case of Decepticons. Hound, Mirage and Bumblebee will go to track them down. You all know what to do?"

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed."

_Hope this is good. Please leave a good review._


	4. Last Choice

_Sorry it took me so long. Haven't had much time for a while but now I'm back. Here's chapter 4._

"I've gotten really far on the energon Cheetor. I might be done with it sooner than expected."

"That's great Jason."

Jason was babbling on about how fascinating it was and everything. Jessica and Moon were over on the concrete, drawing with chalk. Moon had to be very careful so she wouldn't break the chalk.

"Cheetor?"

"Sorry Jason. I was thinking. What did you say?"

"I said did you hear that?"

Both Moon and I looked up and listened. The sound of jet engines could be heard. I stood up and pulled Jason closer to me. Moon also stood up and carried Jessie over to us. The sound was getting louder and we quickly recognized them from our last encounter.

"DECEPTICONS!"

We pulled the children into the shed with us. I looked out the window to see a large group of Cons fly over us. We had barely made it. But the relief was short lived.

A large boom went off before a quake shook the shed. Jason and Jess both cried out. We pulled them closer. The screams of the other humans went unheard by the children but Moon and I could hear them easily. It hurt but we couldn't risk being seen and putting the kids at risk.

A loud truck horn rang out amidst the gunshots and scream. We stayed put. We listened as it all started up again. We pulled the children closer as they started shaking and whimpering.

"Don't worry kids. It will all be over soon. The Autobots will get rid of them. Just you wait and see."

8888888888888888(With the Autobots)888888888888888888

I watched as my troops went up against Megatron's troops. The cats were somewhere in this area. Most likely seeking help from some humans. Hound, Mirage and Bumblebee had long since left to go looking for the cats. But I also noticed the Seekers were gone.

"Give it up Prime. Those cats will be mine."

"After seeing the last battle I highly doubt that. They didn't attack us."

Megatron roared out and kicked me in the chest. I could only hope that my men find them first.

88888888888888888888(With the Cats)888888888888888888

I brought my head up at the sound of approaching footsteps. I let go of Jason and returned to beast mode. Moon immediately followed me. Jason grabbed Jessie and held her close. The footsteps got louder and we waited to see who would open the door. The both of us were growling as the doorknob slowly turned. A bright yellow head appeared in the doorway. Bumblebee smiled.

"There you are. We finally found you. And you've got two new friends."

I stopped growling, as had Moon, but we were still cautious. Bumblebee just continued to stare at us. He took a few steps back but gave us a dazed look. He was talking to Optimus. Two more bots appeared behind Bee. A green mech and a white and blue mechs both smiled at us. I knew who they were.

_/That's Hound and Mirage. /_

_/Do you think we should trust them Cheetor? /_

_/They may be our only option. I don't want to see Jason and Jessie hurt. /_

_/Alright. Let's go. /_

Moon grabbed Jessie by the back of her shirt and slowly walked towards them. I knelt down so as to let Jason climb onto my back. I growled at them as a warning. All three immediately backed up. We stalked out of the shed with the children. We looked to the street. That was my first mistake.

Jason and Jessica started screaming at seeing all the bodies of other children around the area. That brought all the attention towards us. Moon ran with Jessie towards where Optimus was. I ran after her but heard the jet engines too late. The weight on my back and Jason's started yelp at me stopping in my tracks.

Starscream held the young boy in his hand. I snarled deep and low. I was pissed. I could hear Megatron laughing as Starscream flew down to hand Jason to Megatron. He was crying.

"If you don't want any harm to come to the child Prime, then have the cats come with me."

I could see the pain in his optics. Optimus nodded. He was like any Prime. He refused to let any innocent being be harmed. Jason was staring at me. They acted like we didn't understand what was being said. I saw Moon and Jessie standing behind Prime's legs. Jessie was crying for her brother.

"Step away from the black one Prime."

"Give the child to me first Megatron."

"You don't do it and I'll crush him."

I gave an angered roar that brought all their attention back to me. Megatron smiled.

"You want the boy. Go get him."

Megatron raised his hand and threw Jason towards a toppled and broken house. Jessica started screaming as she watched her brother fall. I did nothing but pump my legs forward and run past the Cons. I jumped into the air.

"CHEETOR MAXIMIZE!"

88888888888888888(Optimus)888888888888888

I watched as the cat ran towards the child before transforming. It seems that he needs to vocalize it to do it. Once it was over he grabbed the boy. He landed a few feet away from the house. He looked over at Megatron and hissed.

"MOONMIST MAXIMIZE!"

Another shout had us all turn and watch the black cat do the same thing. While the first cat, Cheetor if I'm correct, was a mech while Moonmist was a femme. She gathered the young girl up before running towards the other two. Megatron stood there dumbfounded. Cheetor made things even more confusing by addressing him.

"You will not touch them."

A green light turned on at the bottom of the rocket on his back. It spiraled up until it reached the top and a small gun was knocked off. As it came down Cheetor caught the gun and quickly aimed it at Megatron. That gun was powerful. Megatron was blasted several yards away.

We all stared at Megatron but I was the only one to watch them. The children gripped them tighter.

"BEAST MODE!"

Cheetor and Moonmist reverted back to their cat modes. Moonmist once again picked up the little girl while Cheetor picked up the boy. The rocket on Cheetor's back started and propelled him forward at an incredible speed. Two smaller rockets appeared on Moonmist's sides. They also turned on and she pushed herself after Cheetor.

I slowly turned to Megatron.

"I don't think holding that boy hostage was a good idea."

888888888888888(Cheetor)8888888888888888

We continued running. We knew there would be only one place safe for us. The cave near the ARK. It would be the best place to hide and keep the little ones safe. I didn't have the heart to tell them their home was gone. We also had to get there before the Autobots got back.

_/Cheetor, are you sure we should go there? /_

_/We have no choice. They found out where we were. They know we have friends. We can't let the children come to harm. /_

_/How are we going to take care of them? /_

_/Do you remember that the Autobots befriended several humans? /_

_/We gonna see if they can help us? /_

_/We have to. Let's hurry. We don't much time if the fight ended after we left. The Autobots could be on their way back. /_

Our conversation stopped there and the rest of our run was in silence. Jessica had long since fallen asleep. My scans revealed that Jason was still awake but just barely. I could see the volcano. I could only hope that our teammates would get here soon.

_/Cheetor when Hound and Mirage found us did you get the feeling?/_

_/Yes. This just proves that you were right Moon./_

_/How are we gonna be able to tell the others?/_

_/We'll deal with it when we see them./_

The sound of coughing made me look down. Jason was struggling. I turned off my rocket and put Jason on the ground. Moon stopped and came back once she noticed I stopped. Jason was shaking and coughing. What scared me was that he was coughing up blood. Megatron had broken something when he had grabbed him.

"Cheetor, he needs help. I don't want to take him to a city. I don't want the Decepticons to harm more people."

"Then where will we go? You can't be thinking of taking him to the-"

"We'll take him to the Autobots."

8888888888888888(Optimus)88888888888888888

I sat in the Medbay with the other wounded. Ratchet was ranting and yelling. Thankfully no had gotten seriously hurt. I was ignoring the threats Ratchet was giving the twins. I've got a feeling that we'll be seeing those cats again soon. But I was also still having that strange feeling.

"Optimus?"

I was brought out of my thoughts by a small voice. I looked down to see Bluestreak looking up at me with a worried look. I smiled at him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Bluestreak? Did you want something?"

"You looked like something was wrong."

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking. I've felt I've seen those cats before. I can't remember though."

I noticed that it had gotten quiet. I looked up to see everyone staring at the Medbay doors. I widened my optics. Cheetor and Moonmist stood there with the two children. Ratchet ran over to grab the boy. It was then I noticed the child was coughing up blood.

"You will not do anything to him but help him. Understand?"

Cheetor's deep voice was filled with caution and something protective. We harmed the boy; we would have to deal with him. Ratchet nodded his head in understanding. He put the boy on a berth and began scanning him.

I finally got the chance to study them and found myself to be pretty scared of them. Cheetor's claws looked to be very sharp and dangerous. He had fangs the size of half a human arm. His tail was also bladed. On his front elbows were wicked looking blades. Moonmist's claws, fangs and blades were smaller but no less dangerous.

"What are their names? The children?"

"The boy is Jason and this is his little sister, Jessica."

"May I ask some questions about you?"

"No."

"Very well."

I didn't push it. He looked very surprised that I wasn't too. I watched as Ratchet worked on Jason while Wheeljack and Perceptor worked on the other Autobots. I noticed that Cheetor was staring at Prowl and Jazz. He had a very sad look in his optics.

Moonmist had climbed onto an empty berth and had Little Jessie cuddled up next to her. Pure love and adoration were in her optics as she stared at the child. Every once in a while she would look up and stare at the twins.

I would have to see if I could convince them to stay here. It would a very difficult task but one that needed to be done.

_Hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a nice review._


	5. Explanation

_Wow, I wasn't expecting so many people to review. But thank you. Glad you all like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

88888888888888888888(Optimus)888888888888888888

Once Ratchet was done with Jason, both of the cats cuddled up to the children and watched them fall into recharge. Cheetor would nuzzle Moonmist every once in a while and she would smile at him. Most of the mechs were still sitting in the Medbay, just staring at them. I didn't know if the others noticed but I had caught Cheetor take little glances at Prowl and Jazz. Moonmist was doing the same with the twins.

"Cheetor, may I talk to you outside?"

Both Cheetor and Moonmist lifted their heads in surprise that I knew his name.

"How do you know who I am?"

"During the battle today, you said 'Cheetor Maximize' and I figured it was your name since you do look like a cheetah."

"Hmmm. What do you want to discuss?"

"You staying here at the ARK?"

"No. We can't stay here."

"You do know that if you take those children back, then the Decepticons will try to take them hostage just to flush you out. Now that they also know that you're smarting then we thought."

Cheetor sat there silent. Moonmist would alternate between looking at Cheetor and looking at the children. She wore a fearful expression. She nudged him into looking at her.

"You know he's right. I won't put these children in danger Cheetor."

Cheetor sighed. He looked at the children for quite some time before looking back at me. He wore a defeated expression. He nodded his head.

"Fine, we will stay. But, I want to talk to you alone. What I have to say cannot be repeated to anyone, not even Prowl."

Not many were surprised that he knew who Prowl was. He had known who Ratchet was. Everyone was looking to me, wondering what my answer would be.

"Alright, I promise. Let us go to my office. The children may stay here."

"I want them to be left alone."

"All of you back to your shifts. You've had enough gawking at them."

My men slowly shuffled out of the Medbay. Once the doors were closed Ratchet and I looked to where Cheetor was nuzzling the children and Moonmist.

"Is Moonmist your mate?"

"Yes she is."

"Please call me Moon."

"As you wish. Cheetor, after you."

Cheetor jumped off the table and out the doors. I heard a hiss and the pounding of feet as I walked out. A group of mechs were running around the corners. I shook my head before looking to see Cheetor walking down to where my office was at. How did he know where it was?

Once I walked in through the door, Cheetor had transformed and was sitting in a chair. His tail had wrapped itself several times around one of the legs. His head was down and his hands were clenched together.

I walked over to my side and sat down in my chair. I sat there watching him. It seemed that he was refusing to look at me.

"Cheetor, I'm not going to force you to do anything. Just trying to help you."

"I know you are but I know I shouldn't be doing this."

He pulled his knees up to his chest. He looked so young and vulnerable. I remembered seeing his face from somewhere before. Something was telling me it over and over again.

"Have we met before?"

He looked up sharply at that. He had a wild, fearful look on him.

"We have met before haven't we?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

I knew I wouldn't get anything out of him. Whatever it was it was a very deep secret. I would have to wait and watch them to get any answers.

"I can't tell you anything about myself or my mate."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry I'm not giving much trust for ourselves but it's best to keep you in the dark."

"You can't tell me anything?"

"Yes."

"Not even where you are from?"

"I can only say that we are from Cybertron. I can also tell you that there will be others who will come looking for us. They are all like us so you'll know they are our friends."

"Do you know when they will arrive?"

"It will be hard as we have no working radio or communicators that their ships can connect too."

"Why?"

"Our communicators will only be able to reach them if they are within the atmosphere."

"If they can't reach you will they land at your last coordinates?"

"No they will most likely stay in space to minimize risk being spotted."

"What if they can't reach you?"

"They will wait for two of our commanding officers to give word that they may go ahead."

"How many are there?"

"Altogether there are 18 of us."

"What are you guys called?"

"That is something I can't talk about as well."

"Very well."

"Are we done here?"

"Yes you may leave."

"Thank you."

I watched the young mech leave my office. I rubbed my helm, hoping the pounding would be reduced a bit. It would be quite some time before I would get any answers if I would get any at all.

888888888888888888(Moonmist)88888888888888888

I kept watch as the children continued their slumber. I was feeling stiff and got up. Ratchet had been nice enough to give them a couple blankets to keep them warm. I transformed and looked around.

"Would you like some energon Moon? I have my own dispenser here."

I looked up to Ratchet and smiled.

"Yes please."

Even though it didn't have the same chemicals as ours, it was still an energy source. He walked into his office and returned minutes later with the glowing cube. As I took the cube the sound of running feet was heard. I watched the out the Medbay windows and saw a flash of red and then a flash of yellow go by. Next came a flash of gray followed by a flash of black and white.

"Those two are a bad influence on him."

"They are not. They just have a different way of expressing themselves during this war."

"You're defending them?"

"I have my reasons."

"Moon!"

We both turned to see little Jessie awake and looking at us. She looked scared and she was crying heavily. Her brother was still out due to the drugs. I smiled softly and walked over to her.

"Did you have another nightmare, sweetie?"

She nodded her head as I picked her up. Ratchet watched us quietly. Jessie continued to sniffle and cuddle against me as I rocked her. I picked up one of the blankets and wrapped her up in it.

"It's okay little one. I'll always be around to protect you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I quietly started humming and rocking her. Her whimpers and sniffles soon stopped as sleep consumed her. Once she in a deep sleep did I put back next to her brother. I looked up from watching them when the doors opened to reveal Bluestreak and Prowl.

Prowl looked to be quite annoyed while Bluestreak had a sheepish grin on. Prowl was holding Bluestreak by one of his doorwings and he looked to be very uncomfortable. Both of them were covered in silly string, glue, cotton, glitter and _yarn._

"Ratchet could you help us get this stuff off?"

"Do I want to know what happened?"

"For the sake of your sanity, my sanity, her sanity and Blue's punishment; then no you don't."

"Couldn't catch the twins?"

"Like he could ever catch them."

"Why are you defending them? You don't even know them."

I kept my comments to myself.

We all looked to see Cheetor walk back into the Medbay. He looked at the two. Bluestreak gave a sheepish smile while Prowl just had an annoyed look. Cheetor didn't even try to hold it back. Prowl just glared at Blue.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing they needed to know."

We would need to keep many secrets until help came for us.

"As soon as Jason is well we will be leaving."

"It might be a while before Ratchet lets him go."

"Well, we either wait for him to recover or we find their mother and let her decide."

"We'll be able to help with locating their mother. What are their names?"

"Jason and Jessica Malane."

Prowl nodded his head before cocking it to the side. His optics dimmed as he connected to Teletraan to start the search.

"What will you two after that?"

"Just lay low and wait for one of our comrades to fetch us."

Cheetor walked over to the berth as Ratchet finished his work on Bluestreak and sent him on his way. As Cheetor cuddled closer to me Prowl finally disconnected and looked over at us.

"Well, I'm sure you two are tired so about you-?"

"We'll stay with the children here tonight."

"That is fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

We both nodded before reverting back to our beast modes. Ratchet was in the process of removing the yarn which was proving difficult. Both of them were looking very irratated. We ignored them and cuddled up to the children. Recharge hit us quite hard and we succumbed to it.

_It's not one of my best chapters. Don't worry though. You'll get to see some excitement next chapter. You don't have to review but it would be nice if you did._


	6. Evidence of the Past

_Hello everyone. Haven't been feeling well the past two days. Brother caught bronchitis and gave it to me so yeah. You get the picture. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy._

There was something poking me. I struggled to go back into recharge but it wouldn't stop. Whoever it was, they were now giggling and I knew that giggle. I brought systems back up and onlined my optics.

Jessie was sitting next to me. She started smiling when she saw her efforts were now rewarded. I got up and stretched. When I was done I saw that Moon and Jason were still asleep. I felt Jessie trying to climb up.

"You want a ride now?"

"No. I want breakfast."

I realized that the last time these had anything to eat was yesterday afternoon. Jessie must be really hungry. I crouched down so as to let Jessie up and wake up my mate. I started growling and nuzzling her. She turned on an optic and looked at me. Once she saw Jessie she sat up.

"Is everything alright?"

"I have to go potty. I also want breakfast."

"Do they even have human facilities here Cheetor?"

"Spike and Sparkplug are always here so there is a chance."

"Go find Ratchet first. I'll wait with Jason and see if I can't wake him up."

I nodded my head and jumped off the table with Jessie squealing the entire way. Her laughter was what probably woke Ratchet up. He came running out of his office looking at us. I used my tail and pointed at the child on my back.

"She needs to go to the bathroom and she also wants food."

"I'll see about getting some food for the children. Go down the hall and the third door on the right will be Sparkplug's room. He'll help you out."

I nodded my head and raced out of the Medbay. I followed his directions to find myself at a human sized door. I rapped my tail on the door and patiently waited for it to open. When it did, an older man came out, yawning.

"Can't you guys wait until at least 7?"

He opened his eyes to see me standing there with a little girl on my back. I smiled at him.

"Ratchet said that you'd let Jessie use the bathroom. She really has to go."

To prove my point, Jessie started wiggling and whimpering. Sparkplug stepped forward and lifted her off of me. He grabbed her hand and led her into the room. I lay down on the floor. The clicking of claws made me turn to see Moon coming with Jason on her back. He looked very drowsy still but he was able to give me a smile.

"Good morning Cheetor. Where are we?"

"We are at the ARK."

Jason shook himself awake at that. He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I thought you couldn't come to them."

"We had no choice. You were injured and I didn't want to risk the Cons to come destroy another town if we took you to a hospital."

"Ohhh. What happens now?"

"We wait for a while. Do you have the things for our energon?"

"Yes. It's all in my backpack. Why?"

"They may have energon here but ours have different chemicals in it. They have vehicle modes but we have beast modes. Theirs have fuel for them in it. Ours have protein and calcium in it because animals need it."

"I'll start working on it again today."

"Ok. Feeling better sweetie?"

We all turned as Jessie and Sparkplug walked out of his room. Jessie nodded her head before walking over to me. But when she saw her brother she squealed and ran to him.

"JASON! You're awake."

He hopped off of Moon so as to hug his sister. Once he put her back down he looked over to Sparkplug with an endearing look. Sparkplug caught the look and chuckled.

"It's in the back."

Jason nodded his thanks before running into the room. Sparkplug turned to us.

"So I assume the two of you are the two cats Ratchet and Wheeljack were talking about?"

"Yes we are. My name is Cheetor and this is my mate, Moonmist."

A thump on my side made me look back at Jessie. She had a stubborn look on her face.

"I'm hungry!"

"Alright, we'll go get you something to eat. Ratchet probably has something for you by now."

"Yay! Bye-bye."

"Goodbye Jessie."

Moon stayed behind so as to wait for Jason. Mechs were now changing shifts, so the hallways were getting very crowded. Jessie didn't like being closed in. I could hear her whimpering. I tried getting their attention but they were either tired or were ignoring me. Another whimper from Jessie made me change everything. I gave off one of the loudest roars I had ever made.

"RAWRRRRRRRRRRR!"

All the mechs present immediately moved to the side and looked down to where I was. Looks of fear were on all their faces. Jessie giggled. Moon came running up and took one look before giving off a big sigh.

"What did you do that for?"

"I got them to move."

"And you couldn't ask them too?"

"I did. They didn't listen."

I ignored them as I walked back towards the Medbay. Jessie was kicking my sides.

"Go Cheetor go!"

"Alright but you asked for it."

I turned on my rocket and we jetted through the hallways before stopping in front of the doors of Ratchet's domain. I pushed open the door and walked in and kept it open so to let Moon and Jason in as well. Ratchet was standing there, giving us an incredulous look.

"Do I even want to know why you decided to wake everyone on this base?"

"They made Jessie uncomfortable. They wouldn't move when I asked them. So it's their own fault."

Jessie climbed down and ran over to a small table where a couple boxes of food were at. Jason soon followed her. Once they had sat down and made themselves a bowl of cereal did Ratchet leave to go into his office.

Moon and I used this time to enjoy just being alone with each other. We snuggled up to each other and let our purrs sooth each other.

"Thanks Ratchet."

"Thank you Ratchet."

We both looked up to see the children get up from the table. Jason went over to his backpack and took out his laptop and the energon we had given him. He sat down and started typing. Jessie went through his backpack and pulled out her pink and white jump rope.

_Cinderella dressed in yella,_

_Went upstairs to kiss her fella._

_Made a mistake and kissed a snake,_

_How many doctors did it take?_

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9….._

I chuckled at the old rhyme. Moon went and sat down near her and counted for her. I sat down next to Jason and watched as his fingers flew over the keyboard. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't even know I was next to him. But something else happened that got all our attention. The entire ARK shook.

The lights flickered off and Jessie started screaming. A loud clang told me Jason had dropped his laptop. Both Moon and I stood up and herded the children together. Ratchet came through from his office, speaking into his comm while doing so.

'_Was that Wheeljack again?'_

'_Unfortunately yes it was.'_

"_Frag!'_

"You watch your language Ratchet or I'll tear out your vocal processor!"

We watched as Ratchet's blue optics met Moon's optics. It had seemed that he had forgotten we were there. We could all hear the whimpering of Jessie while waiting for the lights to come back on.

'_Ratch, you there man?'_

'_Sorry. Yes I am.'_

"_Jack isn't too bad but he does need you to take a look at him.'_

'_Understood. I'll be there in a bit.'_

Ratchet took a large rush of air and let it out. He looked down to where we were.

It will be a while before the lights come back on. Why don't you take the children outside for now? We'll call you once the power comes back."

"Fine."

Jason and Jessie gathered their things and put them back into the backpack. Jason put it on his back and climbed up onto mine. Moon leaned down so as to let Jessie climb aboard. Ratchet held the door open for us and we ran out of the Medbay. With our optics we were able to see in the dark and swerve around all the mechs that were walking around.

Many gave out shouts when they felt us go by. I could tell some of them were following after us. They were the ones that were most likely off shift. We pulled to a stop once we reached the doors and sunlight. The children climbed down and went to sit in the sun. Moon climbed onto a rising to keep an eye out for danger. I looked behind us to see who had followed after us.

Bluestreak, Hound and Mirage were staring around the area. They were a lot like their creations. Tracks, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Jazz were mingling in the entrance. Trailbreaker and Perceptor were looking at a flower that decided to bloom.

I could feel my tanks growling. The energon that Ratchet gave us had been helpful but wasn't like ours. I could feel my beast hunger growing and I could also hear Moon's tanks making its displeasure known.

My optics were locked onto movement a couple yards away. A group of jack rabbits were running around. I glance at Moon and found her to be staring at them as well. We looked at each other in the eye. I looked to the children and she nodded. She gathered over to a couple of rocks where they could climb. Once they would reach the top, I would have gotten the rabbits.

The other mechs stood where they were. I knew they were watching me. I could feel the tension. They probably thought there was a Con nearby. I stalked my way closer to where the group of rabbits were eating and playing. Once I was in a yard of them, I crouched down low.

I watched them before jumping out with a roar. The rabbits scattered. I lashed my tail out but missed it. I did a quick 180 and shot after another one. I could feel the blood of the creature in my jaws. I released once it was dead and dashed to make another kill. I swiped my left paw forward and heard the crunch of bones breaking.

The rest of the rabbits scattered while I picked up the two dead ones and carried them back to where my mate was. The children had cleared the rock and were watching me walk back. They had seen me bring back kills before but Moon didn't want them to see us do the deeds.

The mechs at the entrance were watching us with wide optic looks. Most had their mouths open and looked to be in shock. I ignored them and placed the rabbits at the base of the rock. Moon had the children climb on and leaped down it. They climbed off and walked off. Jessie started digging in the dirt while Jason continued with his work on his laptop.

Bluestreak went over to where Jessie was getting herself very filthy. Moon was keeping an eye on her. Making sure Bluestreak didn't do anything. Perceptor had gone over to where Jason sat and was asking questions. By the looks of it, he was getting very interested.

CLANK!

Everyone turned to where Blue and Jessie were at. Blue was pointing his fingers down at Jessie. She, on the other hand, was busy looking down in the hole she had made. She looked up at us with a confused look on her face.

"There's a metal wall in the dirt Cheetor."

That made my spark leap. Our base couldn't have survived, could it? Moon and I got up and ran over to where she was. We looked down and found she was right. There was metal showing through the dirt. Moon pulled Jessie to her brother while I started sniffing around. Moon was next to me in seconds trying to figure out which part of the base this was.

The other mechs had come over to watch. Hound was trying to scan the area but I continually snarled at him to make sure he got the message that this wasn't any of his business. If we could keep this place hidden that would make our stay here easier. Tracks was on his comm talking to someone. We ignored them and continued tracking and scanning. Prime soon came out to watch us. I hoped to keep this place a secret but it would very hard if he was determined to find out what had us riled up.

When we finally got an answering ping we both felt our sparks fill with dread. This was where the main computer was at. We could only hope that Rattrap had listened to Primal's order and delete all the information on it. If he didn't then I knew we would be screwed if any of these mechs would hack it. We would have to go down later when we weren't being watched. Moon immediately began to push the dirt Jessie had dug out back where it had been.

"Cheetor Maximize!"

"Moonmist Maximize!"

When we stood in our bipedal modes did we finally give Prime our attention. I stared at him while Moonmist took the children farther away while we talked. Prime just stared back before nodding his head. He turned to his men and gave them all a hand signal. Most didn't look happy about it but they all turned to head back in. Once they were all in and we were alone he gave me an expectant look.

"We both know what's here but it's best that you not know what's down there until we look over everything."

"Will you tell me what's down there later on?"

"I can't answer that. I just need you to trust me that there are some things down there that you don't need."

"Does it have anything to do with you?"

"It has everything about us. It has things that could destroy the Autobots and the Decepticons."

"Very well but I can't keep covering for you.

I nodded my head and watched as he headed back into the ARK. Moon came back with the children. She held my gaze before picking the children up and going back inside. I looked down at the hole that contained something very special to both of us. It contained our greatest memory but also had our darkest secret and a shameful past.

It was all still here. The evidence of our past.

_Sorry it took so long. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review if you want._


	7. Reliving the Past

_Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up. Stupid writers block. Please enjoy._

"Are you almost done Cheetor?"

I was still standing in the same spot where they had left me. I stood there for the rest of the day just remembering of our times here. I was waiting until it was nightfall and the children were put to bed. I turned as Moonmist walked up and hugged me from behind.

"Just remembering everything we went through here."

"Yeah. There will always be times that I just wished we could've stayed there always."

It was something we had all wished for. In all of our sparks we felt that Cybertron was no longer our home. The only reason we were on Cybertron was because Moonmist had heard a disturbing rumor and we both wanted to make sure it wasn't the truth. It hurt both of us when we found out it was true. We now carried the secret with us. We were debating on how we would tell the others once we had all meet up.

"Do you remember when Tigertron landed and it was a race to get to him before the Vok could?"

"That's a night I really don't want to relive."

Once we had found out the Vok had stolen the Golden Disks the Axalon and the Darkside had been the only ships to intercept them. All three ships had taken heavy damage. We never found out where the Vok's ship had landed. Chances are it had detonated once it landed. It was when we landed that we found out the part of the ship that held the stasis pods had hit and all of them were thrown into orbit. Once both teams had settled down the decision was made that whoever was closer when they landed would get a new teammate. Most of us made it into a game but when we found out the Vok had been destroying them it had been a race to save them.

"At least Optimus and Megatron were able to keep the Vok busy."

"And it only took two weeks for them to be fully repaired after that little adventure."

"If anything he'll be happy when he finds out that we're back on this planet."

"Yeah but it'll be harder to make him leave a second time."

"Oh right. Well, it will be entertaining to see what plan we'll have to make this time."

Saving Tigertron was also one of my favorite memories. He was like a big brother to the both of us. We enjoyed all the lessons he would give us about Earth.

"How about when Rhinox tried to kill us all?"

"We should be grateful Blackarachnia was able to make an antivirus before he succeeded."

"Do you think she ever resents being a Maximal?"

"The only reason she tolerates being one is because of Silverbolt."

"He just doesn't know when to quit."

"You know they'll get bonded soon and then all three of you femmes can gossip away and plan when the time to start having sparklings will come. Do you think Tigertron will have any advice on how to raise them?"

We both erupted into giggles at that one.

"When do you think Waspinator and Terrorsaur will finally give in and admit their feelings to each other? It's getting to be really annoying to watch them dance around each other. I have half a processor to just stick them in a locked room and not let them out until they admit to each other or frag each other senseless. What about you?"

"I have a bet with Rattrap that they'll do it on their own time. No one forced us to get together."

"What about Dinobot? Do you miss him being a Maximal? I still say Megatron didn't tell us just he could add another warrior to his ranks. He didn't have go behind our backs to revive him."

"No matter what Megatron or the other Preds believe. Dinobot chose to be a Maximal and if he wants to be one again then there is no one that can stop him."

"We both know Rattrap will force him to be one again before they bond with each other."

"That's a bet with Quickstrike on when he does do it."

"Who don't you have a bet with?"

"Rhinox and Scorponok."

"Well if Scorponok ever gets out of his lab that may happen one day. Or if he can actually make one of his inventions do what he imagines them to do."

"Yes I remember his cyber bee."

"We really need to have Airazor give him lessons on actually hitting your target and not your ally."

"Well we both know he's more of a scientist then a warrior. We can't actually force him to be something he's not. Now if we have Rhinox give him lessons then that will actually be worth having him around afterwards. Who knows he might actually surprise us one day. I wouldn't mind having him around to build a working communicator."

"Do you think Rhinox still has that crush on Inferno?"

"Probably. We'll have to wait and see if Inferno will ever stop kissing Megatron's feet long enough to notice someone actually likes him."

"Well he has to have noticed by now. They've been alone on a ship together for at least four years."

"You'd think that but Inferno will just fill the silence with talking about the Royalty. We should just pay Blackarachnia to reprogram him. It would just save us a lot of misery."

"But then all of our entertainment would be gone. Who would we laugh at if not him?"

"Watching you jet judo Terrorsaur."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"Besides the one relationship we should be laughing at the most would be Depth Charge and Rampage."

"I still find it funny how those two got bonded. Fate got drunk and decided to play a prank on them."

We had a big party one night and everyone had gotten completely wasted. Even though Moon and I had been too young to drink at the time Optimus had allowed us some of the high grade. But once he started feeling the buzz and Megatron had taken him somewhere we both let loose and drank more than we were allowed. By the time the party had ended neither could walk straight. I don't know how we did it but we somehow ended up in Depth Charge's quarters and found them in the middle of interfacing each other. We just stood there and watched. Even now I could remember how drunk those two had been.

"Remember when they finally noticed us? You dared them to bond to each other."

"How was I to know they would actually do it?"

"We were completely drunk so they can't say you did it on purpose. Besides we both know DC would rather shoot himself before yelling at you. To him you're his perfect little sister."

Moonmist meant a lot to Depth Charge. Plenty of mechs had found themselves looking at the business end of his gun for even thinking of trying to go for her spark. It had not been a very fun conversation we he found out the two of us were dating.

"Dc actually likes you. He wouldn't have let us date if he didn't think you were good enough for me. He's only looking out for me the only way he knows. Just like how Rhinox does the same with Airazor. You should what Tigertron looked like when those had a talk together."

"Did anyone do that for Blackarachnia?"

"Silverbolt got the easiest because his talk was with Optimus."

"That is so unfair. Why couldn't we all the same talk?"

"Because Optimus knew sooner or later DC would have found out about the two of us and then you would've gotten two talks instead of one and Optimus had no place with Airazor because Rhinox was the one to save her life."

"Still though it's unfair. Bet Silverbolt wasn't traumatized."

"We both know you would go through anything to prove you deserved to be my mate."

I smiled before turning around and giving her a deep kiss. I tuned out everything around me and just concentrated on my beautiful mate. I needed this after all the excitement and action that we've had since landing here. We both needed this and I would make sure we wouldn't be interrupted.

I grabbed Moon and began to walk to an area surrounded by boulders. She started purring once she realized what I had planned. I purred back without breaking the kiss.

*********************(Optimus)************************

"They've left the area sir."

I watched as Cheetor picked Moonmist up and walked off with her out of sight of the cameras. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing and I wasn't gonna be the one to disturb them. I turned to my officers who waiting for my word.

"Let's give them some time alone with each other. They probably need some relaxing time after everything that's happened since they got here. Prowl, have you located the children's mother yet?"

"No not yet. There were a lot of injured people and the hospitals are being flooded with injured. She's either helping take care of the wounded or she may have been in the deceased list."

"Report to me you do find her. I don't want those sparklings to be separated from her for too long. Blaster, have you figured out the language those two were speaking? It sounded like Cybertronian but the grammar and base of it through me off."

"Sorry Prime but whatever tongue they're speaking in I don't have it. It will also take me a while to decode and break down. But I can tell you that I heard some familiar names."

"Yes I heard some names as well."

"It sounded like Inferno and Silverbolt."

"I have a theory but I'll be keeping it to myself at the moment."

"Prahm what about whatever is underground? Should we try and see what's done there?"

"At the moment Ironhide, no. I would have all of you watch them and try and figure out any piece of information you can get on them. I know they're hiding something but I'm willing to wait and see if they'll tell me in due time. Always make sure we know where they are at."

"Will they be leaving soon? Will more of their kind come for them?"

"They are waiting but they have to wait for their captain to decide on how to retrieve them."

"So there is a high chance we might see more of them?"

"I don't know. Cheetor and Moonmist might have them stay hidden and keep contact with us limited."

"So what should prepare for?"

"I would say we prepare for anything at the moment Prowl."

"Understood Prime. It looks like they're done now anyway."

We all turned back to screen to see them walking into the ARK, holding hands.

"By the looks of it they're heading back to the Medbay. I'll see all of you in the morning. Hopefully we find the children's mother soon. Little Jessie calls for her a lot in her sleep."

I nodded my head in agreement as Ratchet headed back to his lair. Children that young needed parental care after going through what those two did. I turned to Red Alert.

"Keep the scanners in space on so they can tell us when a ship has appeared."

"Yes sir."

"Do not alert them that we know they are there. Just watch them to see what they do."

"Should I try to contact them if we see them landing? Or should we let Cheetor handle that?"

"I'll talk that over with him tomorrow. Just watch for ships that you don't recognize."

"Understood Prime."

I patted his shoulder before looking to Blaster, who was still working through their language.

"It's still Cybertronian but it's not a style I'm familiar with. Either it's a very old type that hasn't been seen for a long time or it's something these created themselves."

"When do you think you'll be able to decode it?"

"I plan to take my time going through this so I would say maybe two or three days."

"Good, I'll be heading for the night."

They all turned to salute me as I left the room. I had a feeling something would happen in the next few days.

************************(Moonmist)****************************

I smiled as Jessie cuddled up to me as Cheetor and I settled. I hoped to one day have my own little ones snuggle up to me. If only we could a time and place to do so then I would be happy.

"You're doing it again. You need to learn to slow down and stop planning so far ahead. I want a family as much as you do but it would be best to wait until we gather everyone together and plan on what we're going to do once we tell them."

"We aren't going back to Cybertron again, are we?"

"We'll be there long enough to get the things we need to survive and then disappear again."

"Find a planet where we can raise a family."

"Maybe even search for one back in time. I'd rather make it difficult to find us."

"We'll just have to wait and see what Optimus thinks once we see him. I'd rather have the whole group together so they can watch the sparklings grow."

"Gonna ask Optimus to be the godfather?"

"You know he'll be the most excited about it after me. For right now though maybe you should stick to thinking up names."

We quieted down when Jessie began to squirm. Our future planning would have to wait until we met up our fellow beast warriors. We would have to leave once the children were with their mother. Now that Jason had duplicated our energon it would be easier to survive here now. But we would need to check that our old base cleaned out of anything that was related to us. And we would have to do it before we left. Hopefully the Decepticons planned something in the next few days and we could get down there when the Autobots would be busy with them. Before I fell into recharge I checked my hidden compartment for the disk that contained our dark past and possible our only future.

*********************(Ratchet)********************

I watched as the two cats finally shut down. I looked over to the camera as it turned to me and shook itself before focusing back on the cats. I knew Blaster and Red Alert had recorded their entire conversation. Their language was very unique and I enjoyed listening to it. I had heard Optimus's name a couple of times so I hoped they planned on talking to him soon.

"I can only imagine what the two of you are hiding. What secrets are you hiding?"

I hope the secret they have isn't something that could make this war even more dangerous. Optimus knew something but none of us were really wanting to ask when it looked like he was still putting the pieces together himself.

I let my scans run over them all but mainly over the boy to make sure he wasn't in any pain. I glanced at the results from all of them. I was tempted to go over the cat's scans but I was too tired so I put them in a file for looking at tomorrow and headed off to recharge. I would see what I could learn of them later.

_Sorry this chapter took so long. Please leave a nice review._


	8. Unexpected Crash

_I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. Like I said in my other story, I was going through so many ordeals in the past couple weeks. But I'm back now and I intend to use every spare moment I have working on my stories. So please enjoy chapter 8 of Back Again._

"How long do you plan on staying here? The other Autobots are getting uneasy with having you around if you aren't giving us much to trust you on."

Both Cheetor and I looked at Optimus as we sat in his office. A week had gone by since we had found the existence of our old base. We had yet to go down there. We weren't very keen on going down there when so many Autobots were always watching us. We were hoping something would happen soon because we could see the Autobots were always tense when we were around.

"Well, when Prowl finds the children's mother then we'll be able to leave."

"What are your plans once you leave?"

"That's something we'll keep to ourselves. If no one knows where we are it will make it easier for us to leave unnoticed by everyone."

"I understand that Cheetor."

"We won't be here that long anyway Optimus."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Like I said, you'll probably not even know when we leave."

"You think you can leave this planet undetected?"

"We're just that good Prime."

"I'll believe it when I no longer see you here for myself."

"We were able to hide from you guys earlier."

"But we did find you in the end."

"That's because we made it easy for you to find us. We needed to get Cheetor help and a human was the best way to go."

"Besides we've had the training to stay hidden. Our group has had training in just about everything."

"We've had training in basic and major repairs. We're two of the best scouts that were trained back home. We know how to stay hidden and cover our tracks. We couldn't be allowed on either ship if we didn't have spectacular scores in each subject."

"Getting a spot on those two ships was something a lot of mechs and femmes were hoping to be honored with. But out of the hundreds that tried very few even made past the first set of tests. Cheetor was actually very close to losing his place. It was only because the captain of one the ships helped him through it. They share a strong brother relationship with each other."

"It was twice as hard for me. Femmes that were tested had to be exceptional. We couldn't be there for looks. We had to be as good as or even better than the mechs."

"There aren't many femmes in your group is there?"

"There's only three, including myself. We all knew there wouldn't be very many of us."

"Were these two ships really that important that …."

_-Optimus Prime.-_

We all became silent as Prime's comm went off.

_-Yes Red Alert. What is it?-_

_-There is something headed to Earth. It seems like a ship but we can't receive any communications with it. We can't identify if it's an Autobot or Decepticon ship.-_

Cheetor and I looked at each in alarm. I looked back to Optimus.

"Can he get an identification number on the ship? Or maybe a signal?"

_-Is there a signal or an I.D. number on the ship?-_

_-Hold on.-_

A moment of silence.

_-Yes there is.-_

_-Please give it to me.-_

_-209751820181514-_

Once we heard the I.D. we looked over everything we knew about other ships. Cheetor gasped and a smile lit up on his face.

"That's a Maximal ship."

_-Don't shot it Red. That ship is friendly.-_

_-It's too out of range for us to do anything. It also looks like they aren't going to make a very good landing.-_

Cheetor and I were out of the room before Red Alert could even finish the sentence. They shouldn't even be trying to land at all. The only reason they would have for landing without Primal's permission is if the ship was damaged. We raced along the corridors and burst into the Communications Room. Every mech in there watched as we ran to the console where Red Alert sat at.

It was easy to tell he was startled to see us appear right next to him. Cheetor shoved Red out of his seat while I dove under the console to try and make a signal strong enough to be heard on their ship by hooking it up to my comm link. Cheetor was typing in codes at an incredible speed. I was underneath him rearranging the wires and attaching them to my radio. The last time Rhinox had tried to interface Autobot and Maximal technology it had blown up in his face. I prayed I wouldn't suffer the same fate.

Once the console started beeping I leapt out and gave a headset to Cheetor. A lot more mechs had by now gathered around and were watching us. We could see where the ship was where it was heading. Cheetor pressed one more button before flicking the switch. He leaned forward and spoke into the headset.

-This is 3855201518 to 209751820181514. Please respond.-

A bit of static came through.

-This is 3855201518 to 209751820181514. Please respond.-

Something resembling a voice came through before it turned to static again.

-This is 3855201518 to 209751820181514. Please respond.-

Relief swept through us when we heard a deep laugh.

-Is that you Little Cat?-

-Sure is Big Cat.-

-Is Black Cat with you?-

-You bet she is. Is Feathers there?-

-M'lady is right where she always is. Right next to me.-

-What's your status?-

-We got your last message before you disappeared and were on our way here but we got attacked by the same Hunters you did. We're barely maintaining the ability to stay upright.-

I knew I had forgotten something. If something wasn't done those Hunters would make it impossible to go home. We'd have to try and send a message from the base when we'd go down there.

-Try to make a good landing. Our ship is gone so you need to be careful.-

-You do know that Depth Charge is going to kill you right?-

-I'm pretty sure.-

-Where are you?-

-In the ARK.-

-They aren't awake are they?-

-Unfortunately they are. We're gonna have to deal with it. I'm sending you the coordinates right…-

A loud shot was heard followed by a yell and then static filled the channel. Cheetor just stared at it, stunned. I went back under the console to try and get the connection again.

-This is 3855201518 to 209751820181514. Please respond.-

-Cheetor…we're…attacked…purple…shuttle.-

I spoke to the Autobots without looking away from my work.

"Are there any Cons that you know can do that?"

"It would have to be Astrotrain. He's a space shuttle."

-Tigertron can you tell me how damaged the ship is?-

-We've lost both engines. Navigations are gone. Our shields were destroyed by the Hunters.-

-You've got to get into your pods. That ship is not gonna hold much longer.-

-But we can't just leave…-

-I'd rather we lose the ship then lose you. I outrank you Tigertron. Don't make me have to make it an order.-

-Roger that. Airazor has the coordinates set in. We'll try and get as close to the ARK as we can.-

-Got'cha. We'll be seeing you two soon.-

-Pray to Primus we do.-

The channel filled with static once again.

"How do you plan on getting to them?"

*****************(Optimus)***************

They both turned to see all of us staring at them. I was staring at them intently. I tried to not to look too smug. We had stood there as they struggled to contact their friends. I looked to see Blaster nodding his head. He had recorded the whole thing.

"We are the fastest creatures on this planet. We can either fly or run."

"But cats don't fly."

"We're special."

"You could always ask if you can borrow Skyfire."

"Thanks for the offer but no. I'm getting cabin fever and I want to stretch my legs and go run for a bit."

"What about the children?"

"I'm pretty sure some of you are capable of watching them for an hour. And by that I mean Ratchet."

*******************(Cheetor)********************

The conversation ended as we transformed to beast mode and ran out of the control room. We stopped once we reach the control room. I brought Teletran-1 up so we could see where they would be. Two blips came up on the radar.

"Looks like they're a couple hundred miles away. Northeast and in the mountains. We can run for a bit before we have to take to the air."

"We should leave now so we can watch them land and make sure no Cons come too close."

"Agreed."

"We'll be coming with you."

We turned to see Prime with a few others standing behind him. The twins, Prowl, Jazz and Skyfire stood with him. We shrugged our shoulders.

"You can come if you can keep up."

(Crash Site)

"This was one of the reasons why they didn't need to come."

"They're almost here and we got here an hour ago."

"You can see them. They're almost here."

I looked up to where Moonmist was pointing. Two bright stars that were moving were slowly making progress on landing. Hopefully the pods had gotten out without a scratch. The sound of jet engines had me turning around as Skyfire landed gently on the ground. He opened his cockpit and several vehicles backed out and transformed.

"Sure took you guys long enough."

"You were more than welcome to join us on the way back."

"Eh?"

We looked back up and saw that they were nearly here. We stood up and waited for them to land. The first pod was smaller than the other. It landed several feet away. The other landed about five yards in front of us.

"I'll get Airazor and you take care of Tigertron."

Moonmist nodded before jogging over to the larger pod. I knelt down in front of the one farther away. I typed in the codes before a voice spoke to me.

"Identification codes please."

"3855201518 to 19181261518."

"Password accepted."

Gas hissed as the lid of the pod lifted itself up. A beautiful brown falcon rose out of the pod. She stretched her wings before gliding out into the sky. The Autobots stared at her in wonder. A deep throated roar brought our attention to the other pod. A gorgeous white tiger stood next to Moonmist.

"Tigertron Maximize."

In a flurry of moving parts, a green and white mech stood to take the place of the tiger. His bright, red optics shone with a curiosity of a small child ready to learn and explore.

"It feels good to be here again."

"I agree. Airazor Maximize."

We looked up to see the falcon finish her transformation. She turned off her jets and landed in Tigerton's arms. Her yellow optics shone with love.

I turned to the Autobots while Moonmist hurried forward to greet her 'sister'.

"Optimus Prime, meet our scout and gunner, Tigertron and Airazor."

_Hope you all enjoyed it. Now I have a little challenge for all of you. If someone can figure out what the numbers mean for their codes will get to decide who will be coming in next in the story. So think really hard. The first one gets to pick and there's four different codes in this chapter so you can choose any of them. Extra points if you can figure out all of them. Have fun. Please leave a nice review._


	9. Friends knock but enemies call

_Okay I can understand that you all can hate me but for whatever reason I have I just didn't feel the need to update this story until now. It was also a letdown when no one could figure out my challenge. So I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and hope to get some reviews for it. Please be mad at me and not my story. It didn't do anything to deserve your hate. R&R please._

I watched with adoration as Jessie flew around the room, giggling the whole time, as she rode on Airazor's back. Jason was playing hide and seek with Cheetor and Tigertron and appeared to be winning it as well. Or they could be letting Jason win. We were in a small wooded area next to the volcano. We would come here on occasion to let the children play. Prime was keeping an eye on the hospital where the children's mother was at. We were waiting for the day that they would go back to their mother. I knew it would be hard to let them go but it wasn't safe for them to be with us. Prowl had finally found their mother but she had been injured in the attack. A lot of people were without their identities at the moment so it had been a while before locating which hospital she had been at.

A light thud brought me out of my musings. Little Jessica looked to be pretty tired after her ride with Airazor. She curled up next to me on the blanket and was asleep within minutes. Airazor and I watched the mechs as they continued their hunt for Jason. He was either really good or the guys were letting him win. My comm. Link went off just as Jason jumped out of his tree to land on Tigertron. As the others laughed I turned to listen to who had called.

_-This is Moonmist.-_

_-It's Prime. We got a call from the hospital.-_

_-Is it about the children's mother?-_

_-Yes it is. She's made a full recovery. Since their home was destroyed she plans to move her family to her father's home in California.-_

_-We'll head to the hospital immediately.-_

_-We could take them if you want?-_

_-No. I wish to be the one to take them. I'm sure Cheetor would agree with me.-_

_-Understood. We'll see you when you get home.-_

_-Airazor and Tigertron will be joining us as well.-_

_-Do want some Autobot backup in case Megatron tries something?-_

_-That would be nice.-_

_-I'll send the twins with Jazz and Bluestreak.-_

_-Much obliged.-_

I turned my comm. Link off and saw they were all staring at me. I smiled at them as I nudged Jessie awake. I turned to Cheetor once she had sat up.

"The children's mother has made a full recovery. She is waiting for them at the hospital. Prime is sending us some escorts so we'd better leave now."

I could tell the others could hear my disappointment at saying goodbye to the kids but we had always known we couldn't keep them. Airazor put Jessie up on my back as Jason climbed up onto Cheetor. We set off on a soft gait so Tigertron and Airazor could keep up with us. Once we hit the road we picked up the pace as we spotted some sports cars up ahead.

They opened their doors for us and we gladly jumped in. Jessie and I jumped into Sideswipe's back seat. I watched as Jason and Cheetor climbed into Jazz and Airazor and Tigertron got into Bluestreak. They all closed their doors before taking off into the city. Jessie looked over every inch of Sideswipe. I heard his snickers when she touched a sensitive spot. Once we got into the city she looked over at all the buildings and watched all the people go about their business.

Once we reached the entrance doors the kids had calmed down to the point of barely moving. They knew that once they walked into through those hospital doors they would most likely never see us again. And it was breaking my spark just as much. Cheetor was watching me from Jazz's window knowing exactly how I felt. I looked down as Jessie wrapped her small arms around my neck.

"I'm gonna miss you Moon."

I placed my paw on her shoulder and let her cry on my shoulder. I could imagine Cheetor was having just as a hard time with Jason. The two Autobots opened their doors and we crawled out with the kids. Jessie was refusing to let go of me so I kept my thoughts to themselves and walked into the hospital with a small girl on my back. I looked to see Cheetor in a similar predicament.

We ignored all the strange and fearful looks we were getting and the children didn't seem to care about them either. We already knew what floor she was on but it didn't matter because she came waltzing out of the elevator with a nurse right behind her. They both stopped to stare as when they saw us but the children's mother only had eyes for her kids.

"JASON! JESSIE!"

The kids looked up at their mother's voice before scrambling down off our forms and racing to their mother. She held her arms open wide and closed them in a tight hug once they were in. I smiled sadly as I watched the family reunion. A nudge told me it was time to leave but we had barely turned to head out when a shout made us turn again.

The kids ran over to give us one last hug but it was their mother who surprised everyone. She knelt down as well to give Cheetor and myself a hug as well. I could see her eyes shining with tears as she pulled away.

"Thank you for taking care of my babies and for saving my son's life. You are more than welcome to come visit us in our new home any time you want. It's only fair that my children get to see you every once in a while."

My face lit up with happiness at the prospect of still being able to see the children. Cheetor gave a happy sigh while the kids gave a loud cheer before rushing forward with another hug. As we walked them out of the hospital I thought of what our plans would include now. None of us were ship builders. Are best bet would be to hope that when we finally got into our old base was get a message out to be careful before the others met the same fate as us.

Once the small family had gotten in the car and drove off we waited for the Autobots to come pick us up. We were real surprised when Bluestreak pulled and started speaking extremely fast.

"You've got to hurry and get in. We got a message from Prime that another ship has appeared but we can't figure out who it is or how to answer them back. We need to get back to base pronto because Red Alert is freaking out that it may be Decepticons but Prowl and Prime are trying to keep him from panicking too much but it doesn't seem to be working and Ratchet is just thinking of sedating him but Inferno isn't too pleased about that and some of the other bots are getting close to butting heads or fists in this case and…"

"Okay Blue I think we get it. Let's head back to base."

Cheetor looked just a little bit dazed at the sudden rush of words or he was a little sick on who it was that was incoming. He slowly crawled into Jazz before lying down for a snooze on his seats.

(Inside Jazz- Cheetor)

As we raced back to base I could feel a sense of oncoming doom. The possibility that the ones coming in could be in danger made me sick to my tanks. I cared for my fellow beat warriors immensely and respected them a lot but there were times I felt that the day where we could lose someone permanently always made my spark hurt. Sure I knew this is what I was trained for just like everyone else. But with this new information Moon and I got I was afraid of losing someone before we could tell them the truth.

I looked up as we stopped outside the entrance to the ARK. Jazz opened his door to let me out and waited for the others before heading inside with my mate right beside me. Once we reached the communications room we could understand why Blue was in a hurry to get back to base. It was a madhouse in here. I let out one of my roars to get all of their attention.

"You wanted us here for something?"

Prime stepped forward.

"It seems we have another ship but we don't know if it's for you or not. We've tried to contact them ourselves but were unable to so it might be for you."

I looked over at Moonmist and watched as she nodded to the others before walking to the console and started looking over everything before typing a few things. When she flicked her tail at me I got the headset on and started typing my code. Once another code appeared Moonmist took a long look at before turning to look at me with a smirk. My spark filled with dread.

"It's Bird-dog and probably Legs as well."

I gave a huge sigh of relief before turning to the console and turning on the communications line.

-This is 3855201518 to 19912225182151220. Please respond.-

It was static for a few seconds came on but it wasn't Silverbolt's voice that spoke.

-I'm sorry but Silverbolt had to step out for a moment but I would be happy to give him your message.-

It was the voice of Megatron.

_**I hope you all enjoyed my new chapter. Please leave a nice a review and I might update quicker.**_


	10. Rescue Mission

_**Hey people what up. I can't believe that so many people are reading this story. It came as such a shock. Sorry that I haven't been keeping up like I promised. It's been real hard right now. No job, a nephew to take care of, a sick grandmother in the hospital and the list goes on. I wanted to get this chapter up a few weeks ago but things didn't work out the way I wanted. So before I bore you all to tears please enjoy this new chapter of Back Again.**_

(Autobot Control Room- Moonmist)

I calmly watched as my mate had a panic attack in front of the computer screen. All the Autobots in the room were beginning to look worried as they listened to the unknown language spewing from his mouth. I can only imagine who had answered and I didn't like any of the ideas I was thinking of.

"Shouldn't we do something?"

I looked up at Ratchet before shaking my head. It was better to let Cheetor's steam run out before asking questions. If you interrupted him in his rant then all you would get would unintelligible answers. Tigertron and Airazor were watching from a safe corner of the room. They had seen the things Cheetor had done when in this mode.

"First we need to find out what set him off and the best way to do that would be to listen. He might give us a clue. I've gone through this plenty of times before so I know what to do."

As we waited I made sure I caught every word Cheetor spoke. Some I recognized and others just didn't make any sense in this situation but it was when he was finally winding down that I finally caught one little word.

"…_ Megatron….."_

I looked over to the console with a feared glance. I looked back to see Cheetor sitting on the floor with his head in between his knees. The other two were slowly making their way towards him so I headed to the computer. I put the headset on and listened to the static hoping for some clue but they had already cut the connection. I set it to rewind and unhooked the headset.

"So what's going on? Was it someone you know?"

"Basically all I got from Cheetor was 'Megatron'? As you can tell this is not a good situation."

I was completely petrified at the moment. If Megatron had Blackarachnia and Silverbolt then they could find out information that could effectively end our existence. If the information I got from Cybertron was accurate then Blackarachnia was in a very dangerous situation. We needed to make sure we got those two out as quickly as possible.

"Jazz I'm gonna need the plans for the Nemesis. We need to be able to get in and get out within a certain amount of time."

"We could always go get them ourselves or even trade energon for them. You make it sound they're in danger?"

My fellow beast warriors all turned to look at me. Cheetor had now gotten a grip on himself and was staring at me with a horrified look. He remembered the disk information now. Tigertron and Airazor still didn't know because we wanted to wait for all of us to be together. They may not have known the reasons why we were keeping secrets about where we were from but they trusted us enough to know there was a deeper reason why we didn't say anything.

"Because they're our friends and you don't even know what they look like."

"We could still help you if…..."

"All I need are the semantics of the Nemesis. If you don't have them then I'll just ask Teletraan for them."

"There's no need to get confrontational Moonmist. Jazz will get you the plans but maybe we should try and see if Megatron is willing to barter for them."

"You don't get it! He's not gonna trade for them. We are unknown to him and he's gonna want to know where we came from and he's not gonna give them up until he's knows. Our friends are in a dangerous situation and they don't even know it. Asking nicely is not going to do anything except convince Megatron that they are worth something. We are doing this our way because they're our friends. You have no authority over us or them."

Everyone was completely silent as most couldn't believe that I had actually yelled at Prime and told him no as well. Cheetor was sending calming waves to my spark. I took a deep breath and smiled at my mate.

A small beep told me it was finished loading the plans. I brought it onto the screen as the others came to study it as well.

"We need to figure out where they are being held. I want to be in and out within an hour guys. I don't care if they are underwater. You've got ten minutes to find the way in, figure which way would be quicker to reach the brig and find out if there is any way possible to make a quick exit if we need to."

I had already gone through all the things we had salvaged from our ship as well as Tigertron and Airazor's things. It's not enough to make this mission east but I've worked with less before. The one thing I had to make sure was that we didn't actually harm the Decepticons severely. I may not like them and I was concerned for Blackarachnia and Silverbolt's safety but I wasn't stupid enough to cause any of my fellow beast warrior's pain. Or worse, cease to exist.

"It looks like we'll be busy with a rescue mission, guys. But first we'll need some things."

Prowl immediately stepped forward with a very serious face.

"I know you're willing to help with this Prowl but I'll need the twins and of course Jazz for this."

I don't know who was more shocked, Prowl or the twins. Jazz just stood there watching his mate to make he didn't crash. I turned to my fellow beast warriors before they could start asking questions.

"Cheetor. Tigertron. I need the two of you to talk with Jazz over a list of items we will need for this. Even if they don't have exactly what we need try to get as close to it as possible." My tone scared most of the mechs in the room but Cheetor matched it with his own determined look while Tigertron just shook his head and groaned. He gave me a sloppy salute before dragging Tigertron out with him and motioning Jazz to follow him. I turned to Airazor.

"I'll be giving the coordinates of where there ship is at. I want you to head there and see what you can find out but do your best to stay out of sight. Try to sneak on the ship and gather anything we'll need. If you can destroy the ship but do it discreetly."

"There are many different ways that you call discreet. Whose way am I supposed to be doing?"

I thought quietly for a moment thinking which one would offer the best results. Some of them were too obvious and others were at a level that Airazor just couldn't compete with. I nodded my head when I thought of the best one.

"We'll go with Blackarachnia for now but if gets to be too much then I would switch with Rattrap."

"You actually think I can do Blackarachnia?"

"If I say you can do it then that has to tell you something."

"Darn you're right. When do you want me back?"

"I'm giving you five hours. Any longer and I shall proceed with retrieval plan D, got it?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me now get your feathered butt out there."

She gave me a dirty look but followed my orders with a lot of grumbling. I smiled as Cheetor and Tigertron came back in carrying a large crate each.

"Moonmist, what is retrieval plan D?"

All three of us answered. "You don't wanna know."

A moment of silence.

"Are you gonna tell us what's in the crates?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Prowl might confiscate it."

"Is the stuff in this crate legal?"

"….Not in this galaxy."

"Moonmist!"

"What? I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking."

"Then how did you get?"

"I just 'borrowed it from the twins secret stash and Jazz's as well. With just a few things from Ratchet's too."

"Cheetor remind me again why you bonded to her."

"Because she's kick-ass in battle, she's the most gorgeous creature that I know and she's worth all the pain I go through with or without her."

"Aw Cheetor, you say the sweetest things."

"Oh gag me with a spoon."

"Shut up Sideswipe. You'll know what it's like once you get your head out of your aft and find out someone has feelings for you. Though it might be a century or two before that happens."

"Hey!"

"Alright Cheetor I need items 13, 47, 52, 17, 85 and 91 in that order."

" Moonmist we don't even have item 13 and 91 will have an even lower reaction then what we're use to because it's not made with our chemicals."

"Damn! Item 91 was one of my favorites? Using them on Decepticons would've really made my day a whole lot better. Oh well, I guess I'm just gonna have to deal with it."

"Try not to sound too disappointed Moonmist."

"Oh alright fine switch item 91 with item 22."

"Moonmist!"

"What? I thought you like those two items because of the reaction they make."

"I know but I wanna see if items 63 and 9 give us a better reaction then what 28 and 71 did."

Another moment of silence.

"This is one of the reasons I fell in love with you Cheetor and also the reason my creators would've approved of you if they knew."

(Airazor)

I just knew something bad would happen but I knew that if I complain and Moonmist hears of it then I would be in a load of trouble. It's like it was all my fault the others found out who changed everyone's vocalizers back on the Axalon. I must've done something really bad in a past life for this to happen. Of all the Decepticons to find me it just had to be Skywarp. I have nothing against any of the seekers but I was hoping it would be his wingmate, Thundercracker.

"I've never seen a bird as big as you before. I have to say your wings are just magnificent. They are just works of art. Bet you're extremely proud of them."

I couldn't help but straighten up a little at his praise. It wasn't often that I got some. I was hoping he'd leave soon though. I didn't want him getting suspicious. Thankfully, my reprieve was his mate.

_-Thundercracker to Skywarp. Are you there?-_

_-This is Skywarp. What do you need TC?-_

_-We need to start our patrol. I've been waiting for like ten minutes now.-_

_-Oops sorry TC. I'll be right there.-_

"So sorry to leave you so suddenly but I must head on my way for my mate. May we fly another day, beautiful flyer."

I watched him transform and fly off into the mountains. I waited for the sound of his engines to fade completely before taking off over the ocean. As I got closer to the coordinates Moon gave me I started giving off static bursts through my comm. Link. It was a little trick Moonmist and Cheetor had done. It was basically a mix of Autobot and Decepticon Morse code. It had taken years for them to make it but it had definitely been worth the effort.

I was getting desperate as I waited for an answer. I didn't want to stay in the area for very long. The Decepticons would become wary of a large hawk flying over their base. When I finally decided to give up and head back I finally got an answer. It was weak but at least it was something. They were in the Constructicon's Bay. I wasn't really surprised. Megatron must be very curious on how we are modeled. Once I had pinpointed their location I headed back to land. I knew Moonmist and Cheetor were gonna have so much fun on this mission.

(Optimus Prime)

My men and I were on the far side of the control room. The evil cackles Moonmist and Cheetor were giving off were starting to worry us all. They were digging through the box and pulling things out and looking at it before attaching it to something else. Most of the items sent warnings through my mind. I could just tell this day would end in chaos.

When the two suddenly stopped moving altogether made all of us freeze as well. Their faces went through a set of different emotions. First it was acceptance, then it went to alarmed and then finally pure joy but it wasn't the kind that filled you with happiness. This look sent fear through us all. Primus save us all.

(Moonmist)

When Airazor gave us the confirmation of Silverbolt and Blackarachnia's location, I knew we needed to do this quick for their sake. I gathered our things while Cheetor went to check with the twins and Jazz. Cheetor had already given Red Alert our comm. Link codes so we could signal for help if we needed it. I looked to Prime.

"We just need four hours at the most. But don't really start panicking until at least five hours go by alright?"

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'm pretty sure we don't need anyone else. We have done this before. _The only difference is they're Decepticons and twice as big and three times more dangerous._" I mutter quietly.

"What was that?"

"On nothing. Just me saying a prayer."

I turned away and headed for the exit quickly with Cheetor and the three Autobots behind me, snickering under their breaths. I spun quickly to give them the evil eye. Cheetor quickly transformed with the others following after him. Jazz opened his door for Tigertron as he couldn't travel at the speeds Cheetor and I are capable of maintaining.

"Wish us luck mechs. If we can pull this off we'll have our aerial commander and scientist again."

We started our rockets and took off to one of the most dangerous places on the planet, the Decepticon base. Oh the evil, I mean, fun we will unleash.

_**I hope you all have a Happy New Year. I hope to have the next chapter of Unknown Power up soon. I'm still trying to get use to this new computer. I had to wait forever before I could get Word for it. Please review because they make me happy. And just wait to see what I have planned for the Cons in the next chapter.**_


	11. Plans on Getting Home

(Moonmist)

"Moonmist, I can understand you doing anything to get us out of bad situations but did you honestly need the Scrambler?"

"Maybe."

"And was the pink glow-in-the-dark paint really needed?"

"You bet."

"Did you also need to set off all the fire extinguishers on Soundwave?"

"It was payback for what Ravage did."

"And what about the shock beans in their energon?"

"Seeing them fart lightning zaps is worth it."

"The sticky bombs in the Constructicon's Medbay?"

"Closure for all the inventions Scorponok set loose on us."

"And the purpose of the paranoid static signal?"

"Its fun watching them run into walls and try and kill each other."

We were all in the Command Center of the Decepticon base watching all the chaos that was happening. Tigertron and Airazor had gone to retrieve Silverbolt and Blackarachnia while Cheetor and I released mass mayhem. Jazz just stood by and watched as we made fools out of Megatron's army. The twins had set to work to record everything that happened to show everyone back at base.

Watching all the seekers with their new paintjobs had Jazz in hysterics. It would be hard for Starscream to be seen as an evil dictator when you're pink and glow in the dark. Soundwave had gone into stasis lock because of the cold. Every time he had walked by a fire extinguisher he would be sprayed with the white foam.

The Scrambler was a little device Blackarachnia had invented. When it was on any mech within its range would be unable to speak correctly. They screwed up your ability to talk. The shock beans were something Cheetor had come across. They were always something we used for a little gag gift. Just drinking one cube would keep you farting for two days and since Cheetor had contaminated their whole store it would be a while before their systems would be back to normal.

"We're done recording."

"Can we go home now Moon?"

"Not having fun Legs? I thought you liked cold, dark places."

"I got enough of that on the _Darkside_. I've had my fill of evil ships."

"Fine. Guess we'll have to end the party early Cheetor."

"What do you mean early? What else were you planning on doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

We gathered our items and shut down their console before following Jazz and the Twins out of the underwater base. As we left I thought about the real reason we had come to the Nemesis. We were hoping to find a small ship on it like the one we had used from the Ark. While we were watching the pranks Blackarachnia had gone through files and blueprints before finally finding the location of the small vessel. We would have to do something major to pull off stealing this ship. But first we had to check our old base and clean it out before we left.

_:At least we won't have to steal anything from the Ark this time Moon.:_

_:It's still gonna be a lot of work to steal it.:_

_:We have Blackarachnia there to make sure we don't screw it up.:_

_:She's a scientist, not an tactician.:_

_:What about Prowl? He could help us.:_

_:And have them suspicious over what we plan to do with it.:_

_:Oh right. We'll keep that private. We'll work on it little by little so we don't attract attention to it.:_

_:Let's hope we can pull this off.:_

As we pulled up some the Autobots came to greet us. Silverbolt flew above us with Blackarachnia. Hopefully he got over his jealous streak because if he didn't then it would be a lot of fun watching him growl at mechs several feet taller than him. Jazz let Tigertron out who shook himself before watching his lady fly with Bolt.

"So he's your fuzor I presume?"

"Yep that's our bird-dog."

"And the femme with him?"

"His mate."

I shook my head. We have so many nicknames for each other. I roared up at the three in the air.

"Hey guys get down here and introduce yourself. Moonmist Maximize!"

"Cheetor Maximize!"

"Tigertron Maximize!"

Cheetor wrapped his arms around me as we watched our friends circle down lower. Tigertron held his arms open as his lady transformed and landed right in them.

"Airazor Maximize!"

I smiled as they shared a kiss. It was because of those two that Cheetor and I were able to bond. Optimus had thought were too young but they argued that we had matured greatly when on Earth. We were of age and it was our choice. Optimus had backed down and gave the blessing after that.

"Blackarachnia Maximize."

Our resident spider jumped off her ride and summersaulted down to land on her feet. Her midnight blue armor glittered in the light with the gold and red armor mixing with her dark looks perfectly. It was always so much fun seeing Silverbolt watch her walking and drool over himself.

"Silverbolt Maximize."

In a flurry of moving parts our medieval knight in a fur coat landed beside his mate. If any of the Autobots were surprised with his name none of them showed it. I could already see his nose twitching as he caught sight of all the other mechs. Blackarachnia pulled on his wing to calm him and keep him from embarrassing himself. Prime stepped forward and knelt down to greet them.

"Hello. It's nice to see the two of you are alright."

Silverbolt bowed his head and Blackarachnia gave a small curtsey. They looked to be very nervous with being in front of all these war heroes. It was one thing to be in their presence when they're in stasis but it was a whole other thing when they could stare back.

"It's nice meeting you Prime. We've heard a lot about you."

I had given them a quick report on what has been going on. They knew not to give anything away while we were here. The quicker we finished with the base here we would leave to steal the Nemesis emergency ship. Hopefully the computer had enough power to send a final message back to our time.

(Optimus Prime)

My men and I stood back to allow the two newcomers into the base with their friends. They were once again speaking in that strange language again. Blaster was beginning to get very annoyed with now being able to decipher it yet. Even with the help of Jazz it was taking longer than they had thought.

"They're planning something, aren't they?"

Jazz turned to me.

"Yes they are Prime. While in the Decepticon base I noticed that Blackarachnia was going through a whole bunch of files. I wasn't able to figure out what they were looking for but I can tell you they found it because Moonmist looked very satisfied after we left."

"Try to keep an optic on them at all times. I wanna know what they plan to do because whatever it is they're gonna do it soon."

"Yes sir."

As we all headed in I thought of all the looks the beast warriors had given each other when had met the new ones. I had no doubt they had been having a private conversation between themselves. I knew I would not be getting any new information from these two as well. Walking by the lounge I noticed them all in a little pile in the corner. After Perceptor had gotten the formula from Jason we had been able to create an energon dispenser for them. They had rejected the offer of a room for themselves.

'_What is it these guys could be hiding?'_

(Cheetor)

We were all woken up by the sound of large mechs running around. From what I could tell it was early morning, probably 6 am at least. We all stretched and pulled ourselves from the pile and leisurely walked to the dispenser for some energon. We stayed out of the bigger mech's way while they were in a panic. It didn't look like a Decepticon attack or raid.

"Now's our chance to head for the old entrance."

We turned to Airazor. She was pointing to the vents. We were all small enough to fit in them. I looked to Moonmist and saw her nod.

"Let's see if we can find the entrance and see if it leads to our base. We might have to do a little digging but now would be a good time to go."

Silverbolt nodded and started pulling the vent off. Tigertron and Cheetor helped so not to make noise and attract the Autobots to activities. When it finally came off the femmes went in first and we followed them, carefully putting the vent back on before heading deeper into the ARK.

(Optimus Prime)

All of us were in a panic and we had every right to be. A small group of femmes were making a surprise visit down to Earth and our base was a total mess. Mechs everywhere were racing to clean as much as we could. It wouldn't be a lot of them but we didn't want them to think we were a bunch of slobs. My own mate would belittle every tiny mess she saw and turn it into something big. Elita was just like that.

I was also hoping she knew these beast warriors. Or at least heard of them. Just as long as they didn't go missing or anything.

"Prime sir the beast warriors are gone!"

I hate my life.

(Cheetor)

We all stared up at the large set of doors. It had been quite some time since they had been opened. Blackarachnia was going through her files to find the codes that would open the doors. A stray thought hit as the codes were sent and the doors opened.

"Do you think our names are still there?"

They all looked to me before racing out. I followed after them and we all looked to see a large group of carvings above the doors. Right before we left we had all laser our names on the Ark. Nobody knew where the ARK was in our time so we played a prank to see what would happen when the Autobots discovered it. We looked behind us to see a path heading off to our old base.

"I can't believe it's still here. It almost looks like it was carved by something."

"Whatever we'll deal with it after we get this done and over with."

Blackarachnia was already heading the tunnel. We all ran after her. It was quiet as we walked. I don't know what the others were thinking but I was remembering all of our times back in time. If it hadn't been for the council or the Vok we never would've come to this planet. Earth was forbidden to go to by the council because any Autobots and Decepticons left after the war lived their along with the humans. They didn't want the two different Cybertronian races to mix with each other.

"It's all still here."

Airazor's quiet voice brought me back. I looked to see our old base still in one piece and not very damaged. It was weird that it still looked that way.

"I don't believe it."

We turned to see Moonmist at the main console. She turned back to us with shock written all over her face.

"Sentinel is still online and protecting this place."

_**Author's Notes-**__** Well, it may have taken longer than I wanted but at least it's finally here. Dez says hi to all of you. She's out in life and back in school now. Hopefully two more years and she'll have her bachelor degree. Let's hope her good health will stay for a while because the next chapter will hopefully be up within two weeks. Right after I update my predator story, **__**Revenge is like falling in love.**__** Please leave a good review. It will make Dez and I very happy. Thanks for reading. See ya next time.**_


	12. We're So Screwed

_**Author's Notes-**__** Yes I know. It's been months since I last updated. Life throws things at you when you're not prepared and I've had a few things thrown at me since then. I tried to work on my stories in this time but I wasn't in the mode or had the motivation to do it. Hopefully this chapter will appease you all for my absence.**_

(Moonmist)

I could feel my friends' just stare in shock as I worked on the computer. We hadn't thought that Sentinel would be able to survive this long. I brought up semantics and reports, hoping they would tell me of how this could've happened.

(Cheetor)

"Moon Rhinox said that Sentinel wouldn't have been able to sustain himself this long without a steady power source."

"I know. That's what I'm hoping to find out." Her claws danced across the keys as she put in hundreds of codes in a matter of minutes. The screen finally stopped as it showed a hologram of the ARK and our base. A small, green line connected the two of them together. It became clear to us all how this happened.

"Teletrann-1 kept Sentinel going this whole time."

(Optimus Prime)

My men and I watched as the small shuttle landed gently outside our base. Most of them were very skittish with these femmes coming. It's been so long since they've interacted with femmes. Especially the femmes on the shuttle. As the ramp lowered and a tall pink form came down I let myself relax as my mate's optics met my own. The smile she gave me made my spark flutter.

(Cheetor)

Dirt rained down on us as the ground above us shook. Something was going up there and I was anxious to find out what. I turned to Moonmist but she was already typing away at the computer. Blackarachnia was at her side trying to figure out how to hack their way through to Teletrann's security cameras. Once the link was established we were greeted with the sight of several important femmes.

"Optimus called for the femmes. I don't believe it. He's trying to see if Elita has seen any of us before."

"This might actually be a good thing."

We all turned to Airazor. Something in my little sister's optic made me pause. That look was something she had to have learned from Moonmist. She uses it all the time when someone pisses her off too much.

"Airazor have you been taking lessons in being evil from Moonmist again?" Wrong thing to say Tigertron. She turned her head to glare at him and putting her hands on her waist.

"Is there something wrong with taking those kinds of lessons from her?"

"Absolutely not my fair lady. But I was just saying that…..that maybe you…..that…?"

"Stop before you get hurt Big Cat. Now Airazor how is their arrival beneficial for us?"

She smiled at me before pointing at the screen.

"Look what they arrived in."

Looking at the shuttle that the small group of femmes just left I noticed it was a good sized one that could fit us all. I turned to my mate and noticed she was smiling now as well. Something tells me that our departure might be a little more difficult now.

"You guys can't possibly be thinking about stealing that shuttle. Aren't you thinking about all the things that could go wrong? I'm honestly more afraid of stealing their shuttle then the Decepticon's shuttle."

Moonmist gave me a smile that sure was meant to reassure me but actually filled me with dread before turning back to the screen.

"Don't worry Cheetor. We are just going to borrow something on the shuttle for a few minutes."

"We are so screwed."

(Optimus)

Walking down the halls with Elita by my side I almost forgot the reason why I called her to come here. I cherished every time she came to Earth but this time was just for business. I headed to the rec room hoping that the beast warriors had returned. I was very disappointed to not find a trace of them. They had used our mass panic to slip away just like they had told me several days ago.

"I take it they disappeared huh?"

I rubbed my face before turning to her and finding humor in her optics.

"This isn't funny Elita. I was hoping for you to meet them and hopefully tell me something about them. They said they would be able to slip away without alerting us and I was hoping they were just yanking our chains but I can see it was a bad part on my judgment."

She patted my arm before looking around the room with Hound who was trying to trace where they went. When she pointed to the security cameras I shook my head.

"I think Moonmist messed with them because one moment they are just sitting there and then static appears on the screen. When it finally fades they are gone without a trace."

She nodded before going back to the walls. No fur, feathers or scratches to even show they had been in this room. They were planning something and it was gonna happen very soon. I hoped to catch them before it happened.

"I got something!"

We both turned to where Hound was crouched by a vent. He turned back to us with a large grin.

"They are good, I'll give them that. I don't know how but they were able to put the screws back in but they weren't turned. We just to check the videos to see which ones they took over or caught them leave the vents."

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least we found a start. Hopefully it would be enough that we caught up with them.

(Moonmist)

"This is completely insane you do know that right?"

I turned to where my mate was. He was looking very nervous as we stared at the ship. The very same ship that belonged to Elita-1. I was now getting the feeling my friends were feeling. This would probably be the stupidest thing we had ever done. We had all heard the stories about Elita-1. She was one femme you didn't want to cross.

"This is the best way to do this guys. We can hide our tracks using their equipment then on the ARK. We only need 5 minutes. I know we can do this."

My friends all looked at me before slowly nodding their heads in agreement. I felt the pressure in my spark drift away. We had seen Elita, Chromia, Firestar and Moonracer go into the ARK but I was unsure if she had brought anyone else. We would have to be quick to escape Red Alert's cameras.

(Arcee)

I watched the screens while twirling myself in my chair. It was so boring by yourself on the shuttle. I had been hoping to see this planet or even meeting some of the crew but my orders were to stay here and watch the shuttle. Nothing ever happened when you had to watch a shuttle.

(Blackarachnia)

It had taken valuable time sneaking on this shuttle while avoiding all cameras, whether they were Red Alert's or the shuttles. Finding the bridge wasn't as hard as we thought but a wrench was thrown into our plans when we found out the shuttle wasn't completely empty. The pink figure sitting into the chair made us all freeze. We knew Elita had gone inside the ARK so this could only be Arcee. A fearsome fighter later on in the war. This situation would need to be handled delicately.

Too bad Moonmist doesn't do delicate.

I was always amazed watching Moonmist or Cheetor moved. One moment they would be in one spot and then the next they were someplace else before you could blink. I don't Arcee even knew what hit her before she was out. I knew we had to work quickly so I didn't give her form another glance before patching into the terminal.

(Moonmist)

I always hated the jobs where I needed to harm my own comrades. Even though I have never worked with Arcee or even knew her I still felt uneasy about taking her out. When I heard the confirmation beep I put Arcee out of thoughts for the moment. This needed all my concentration at the moment. The whole reason we had snuck onto the shuttle had been to use the long range scanner. We needed to see if any of our friends were closing in on Earth. This shuttle also had a private transmitter. The ARK wouldn't be able to catch unless they knew we were trying to connect to them.

"Anything yet?"

"Almost there. Just a few more moments."

We all held our breath as we waited for the screen to appear. When it finally did we started breathing and smiling at each other before a gasp from Blackarachnia made us turn to the screen again. When I realized what I was looking at my spark decided to fill itself with dread.

(Optimus)

After going through every camera recording we had after losing the Beast Warriors I knew we had most likely lost them for good. They appeared on none the cameras and we didn't even know if they were still on the ARK. I felt thoroughly embarrassed now. I had called the femmes hoping they could identify them and we lose them right as they arrive.

"Prime we got a situation!"

I let go of my emotions and turned to Ironhide as he ran up to me with Chromia behind him, looking distressed. Elita immediately went to her side trying to calm her down. I turned to Ironhide knowing my mate she would listen in while taking care of her best friend.

"Chromia and I had gone to the shuttle to let Arcee go relax and we found she had been attacked and the computer and scanners had been used on the shuttle. We weren't able to figure what they were doing because everything was wiped clean."

"Are there any sign of Decepticons in the area Red Alert?" turning to my security officer.

He shook his head as he looked away from his screens.

"No Decepticon signatures have been noticed all day. Then again we've spent most of the day looking for the Beast Warriors…."

I wasn't the only one who noticed him going quiet. I didn't like the look in his optics but before I could say anything he immediately turned back to his scanners and started typing away again at a very rapid pace. Before anyone had a chance to ask what he was looking for he leapt out of his seat and turned to me with a crazed look in his optic. I sent a private message to Ratchet in case Red had another breakout.

"**I TOLD YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THEM SO QUICKLY AND NOW IT'S COME TO BITE US IN THE AFT!"**

It took us at fifteen minutes before we could calm him down before he blew a fuse. Once his little rant was over he showed us a recorded of outside. It was hard to tell but each of us could immediately see the Beast Warriors sneak onto the shuttle. I felt my spark fill with dread as they left very quickly and heading north at a very rapid pace.

Shouts and exclamations rose seconds later and I just stood there and listened to it. As my men asked for retribution and justice I went over everything I had talked about with Cheetor and Moonmist. Every time I was around them I felt nothing but reassurance faith coming from the Matrix. I had no reason to think they would cause us harm. Something about this situation didn't sit right with me.

"We need to go out and hunt for them before they reach Megatron and spill all our secrets to him." I heard Cliffjumper shout out.

"In case you weren't watching the video they headed north not east where Megatron's base is at. All the evidence we shows they hate Megatron just as much as we do." Jazz was the one to answer Cliffjumper's declaration.

"You know it could all be an act Jazz. He's done it before. We haven't found any existence of these Cybertronians yet. They could some kind of mutant experiments of Shockwaves." Smokescreen commented.

"I refuse to believe they are Decepticons. After we saw the way they interacted with those children and all the damage they've done to the Cons. You guys are just looking for ways to call them Decepticons." Hound replied. I could see he wasn't happy with what everyone was saying. I wasn't surprised considering how he got along with them, especially Tigertron. Mirage was one of the few who wanted nothing to do with them.

I listened to all their complaints and arguments before putting it all to an end.

"Enough."

Even though I never raise my voice it always astounds me when they all go quiet when I talk. Mouths were shut as all optics locked onto my form. I waited until every Autobot was watching and waiting for my opinion because they all knew my word was law, whether they liked it or not.

"I will not send any scouts or hunters after them." I raised my hand when complaints rose up they stopped just as quickly. "Until we know what happened in that shuttle I will do no further action. I feel we see them again soon. I have yet to feel any warning whatsoever from the Matrix when I am near them so I feel no need to treat them as criminals. We have no proof that they attacked Arcee and from what I saw on the video as they left the shuttle they looked very scared, like they found something. Moonmist has my personal comm. Link code so if she needs any help or to send a warning, and I know she will, I will not do anything to harm or help them unless they asked.

"They have made friendships here and I know that some of you enjoy their company just as I do. I refuse to believe they have done anything wrong unless someone has proof of some wrongdoing. We will watch and wait and see what they do but I will allow any accusations about them being made. Understand?"

Mumbles and murmurs rose from the crowd. Prowl frowned before stepping forward.

"I believe your Commander asked you all something."

"UNDERSTOOD SIR!"

I nodded my head before watching them all leave except the Officers. Some left with smiles, others with frowns but most were with uncertainty on their faceplates. I only hope they took my words to heart and didn't do anything that might cause us trouble in the future. I turned to the ones who had stayed behind. All four femmes along with my four officers.

"I'm not asking you to follow my lead. You all have your own opinions and I will respect them but I still feel I can trust them as much as I trust you."

"At the moment Prime, I can think of them as innocent until proven guilty. I will not say anything against them but I will not say anything for them either. Not until I talk with them myself and gather all the facts." I nodded my head. I expected no loess from my SIC.

"I refuse to believe they do anything to harm us sir. Not after everything I've seen them do. Especially with those little kids." I smiled at my TIC. His opinion was one of the most important. As Head of Sp. Ops his trust and faith in others always mattered in situations like this.

"I still think they are the ones who hurt Arcee and if they are then I will be the one to punish them Prime. Like Prowl said, innocent until proven guilty." Ironhide hasn't changed in the millennia's I've known him. He's stubborn, blunt and to the point.

"I'm not for against them Prime. I have my own thoughts and I will keep them to myself." Ratchet doesn't like thinking bad on anyone so I'm not surprised with his answer. It was the femmes I was worried about. It was one of their own who was attacked.

"I know what you're thinking Optimus but I have to agree with them. I'm mad they may have attacked one of my femmes and I want something done but until we can prove they did I will do no retribution until then. I knew it was the best I could ask for under these circumstances so I nodded my head before leaving the command center and heading to my quarters with my mate right behind me. I hoped they would be back soon or they asked for help if it was needed. I have a bad feeling something might happen soon.

(Cheetor)

We kept beneath the shadows of the trees as we watched the large, black ship descend. We watched as it landed, the struts making a hissing sound as they held up the weight once everything had settled. I could feel the tension from everyone as the loading bay dock came down and several figures walked off the ship and looked around. I knew I wasn't the only one who felt their spark go cold once we recognized who the figures were.

'_We're so screwed.'_

_**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**_


End file.
